herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sumire Hikami
:"I will make you shine, and in exchange, I want you to make me shine as well." :– Sumire's official proposal to Rin to be her unit partner. Sumire Hikami (氷上 スミレ Hikami Sumire) is one of the primary protagonists for Data Carddass Aikatsu!'s 2015 Series and the third and fourth seasons of the anime. She is a cool-type idol and her primary brand is LoLi GoThiC. Appearance Sumire has long periwinkle hair styled in a hime cut that reaches halfway down her back and eyes that fade from blue-violet to a vivid violet. She wears an indigo bow on the right side of her head above her ear. Her skin is also quite pale. Personality Sumire is a very beautiful girl with a calm disposition and is kind, soft-spoken, and polite. She has always preferred being by herself, but this began to change when Akari became her roommate. She loves LoLi GoThiC and fortune-telling and is commonly seen carrying tarot cards with her. Etymology Hikami (氷上) Hi (氷 kouri) means ice and combined with Kami (上 jou) which means top, Hikami means on ice. Sumire (スミレ) is the Japanese word for the violet flower. This, along with her last name, may be a reference to her nickname. Background Sumire became an idol under her older sister's suggestion who thought that she would be suited for idolhood. Thanks to her sister, Sumire was introduced to Starlight as not just a way for her to follow the path of an idol, but as a way to make more friends as she had always preferred to be alone. However, upon entering Starlight, she thought of everyone as rivals as for every idol who succeeds, another must fail, re-noting how cutthroat the idol world could be and because of that train of thought, she began practicing and working on her own. Chronology New Roomates! One day Yuu and Akari were jogging around, and Akari noticed a card fall out of a girl's book. She picked it up and gave it to the girl, and said the girl was really beautiful. The girl turned over the card, reading it's fortune saying 'A chance meeting, followed by...departure.' Later, when Akari moved her luggage to her new roomate's room, Yuu explained that her new roommate will be Sumire, also known as the 'Blooming Ice Flower of the Stage' dure to her elegant singing. She explained they will be meeting up at Orihime's office. When Akari went to the office, she realized her new roommate Sumire was the girl who she helped pick up the card yesterday. Orihime gave them their Aikatsu Phones and their new autumn school coords. Johnny explained Sumire has long been without a roommate. Akari was first nervous about talking with Sumire, because of how beautiful she was. Sumire brewed some apricot tea for Akari, and Akari asked her a few questions. Ichigo's Temporary Managers Full of Apples is a Premium Rare First Handsake Event Christmas Party Relationships Quotes *"Shall I tell you your fortune today?" – Sumire's introduction words in the Season 3 PV Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Libra. *Her favorite foods are red tea and scones. *Her specialty is fortune-telling. *She shares her singing voice with Mikuru Natsuki. **This makes her the first second generation main character to share a singing voice with a first generation main character. **She now shares her singing voice with Laura Sakuraba and Rei Kizaki from the Aikatsu Stars! ''series. *Sumire is nicknamed the "Blooming Ice Flower of the Stage" (ステージに咲く氷の花 ''Sutēji ni Saku Kōri no Hana) due to her elegant singing style. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Genius Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Optimists Category:Loyal Category:Outright